User blog:Dragonzzilla/ME3 Multiplayer DLC Ideas I
Here are some ideas I had for future Multiplayer DLC, including new characters, weapons and maps. I am slowly updating this piece by piece. 'Characters' 'Asari Sentinel' Asari Sentinels wear N7 Helmets and heavier, more distinctive armor. *Power One: Warp *Power Two: Cryo Blast *Power Three: Barrier *Power Four: Asari Justicar *Power Five: Fitness 'Drell Infiltrator' Drell Infiltrators wear Recon Hoods, which lights change depending on the player's choice of lights. *Power One: Tactical Cloak *Power Two: Marksman *Power Three: Decoy *Power Four: Drell Assassin *Power Five: Fitness 'Drell Sentinel' Drell Sentinels wear Recon Hoods, which lights change depending on the player's choice of lights. *Power One: Pull *Power Two: Energy Drain *Power Three: Tech Armor *Power Four: Drell Assassin *Power Five: Fitness 'Geth Soldier' Geth Soldiers possess three-eyes instead of one, like Geth Primes. *Power One: Defense Matrix *Power Two: Carnage *Power Three: Overload *Power Four: Networked AI *Power Five: Advanced Hardware 'Salarian Sentinel' Salarian Sentinels wear full-face helmets and heavier, more distinctive armor. *Power One: Overload *Power Two: Sentry Turret *Power Three: Tech Armor *Power Four: Salarian Operative *Power Five: Fitness 'Turian Infiltrator' Turian Infiltrators wear Kuwashii Visors, which lights change depending on the player's choice of lights. *Power One: Tactical Cloak *Power Two: Marksman *Power Three: Proximity Mine *Power Four: Turian Veteran *Power Five: Fitness 'Turian Vanguard' Turian Vanguards wear full-face helmets and heavier, more distinctive armor. *Power One: Biotic Charge *Power Two: Barrier *Power Three: Lift Grenade *Power Four: Turian Veteran *Power Five: Fitness Weapons Reaper Ashwarp Classified underneath a name coined by Alliance Marines, the "Ashwarp" is a Reaper-manufactured weapon that is so far, comprehended as a form of shotgun. Firing a wave of superheated energy, the Ashwarp overheats the molecules of the target, causing them to explode. With this effect, it can reduce weakened targets to a pile of molten slag. These "blasts" can also overheat any form of military shielding and infantry armor currently used, granting the Ashwarp the ability of damage a target's defenses in order to get to the squishier target inside. Reaper Marauders are sometimes seen with this dangerous weapon on the field. Fortunately, the Ashwarp leaves little for their Cannibal foot soldiers to feed upon. The Ashwarp is notable for its distinctive firing sound which a marine quite humorously described as, "A dragon who had one too many peppers at Taco Night." Reaper Ashwarp Notes *The Ashwarp is a extremely capable weapon despite its low fire-rate, limited ammunition and cumbersome weight. It deals a significant amount of damage per shot, possesses considerable accuracy for a shotgun, can kill multiple opponents in one shot, and effectively "melts" targets upon the killing blow. The last trait prevents Cannibals from gathering armor from their deceased comrades. *The Ashwarp doesn't fire conventional rounds; instead, it fires a triangular cone of energy that spreads and eventually dissipates over distance. Damage weakens over distance so the farther away an enemy is from the barrel, the less damage it'll receive and if it's too far away, it'll receive no damage at all. Despite this, this also means the Ashwarp can kill and injure multiple enemies in a single shot. Reaper Cindernova An awesome weapon to behold, the Reaper-designed "Cindernova" is a weapon unlike anything seen before by the inhabitants of the Galactic Community. Using a form of superheated plasma -previously unknown to scientists- as its ammunition, an element zero core 'packs' the Cindernova's energy-projectiles into a contained mass in order for them to maintain shape once they leave the barrel. These projectiles seem to send out small energy shockwaves upon impact which can also injure, albeit to a lesser degree, nearby targets. The Cindernova generally fires in five-shot bursts but can also be charged for a single, more powerful shot. Although these charged shots can led to more frequent reloading, they're are substantially more powerful; dealing increased damage while simultaneously improving its splash radius. Reaper Cindernova Notes *The Cindernova is raw power. It's extremely heavy, takes five seconds to fully charge, takes almost a second for another shot while in burst and lacks a steady source of ammunition. But on the positive side, the Cindernova can deal tremendous amounts of damage at considerable distances and even damage multiple enemies simultaneously. Although a fully-charged shot consumes the entire clip, it deals even more damage in a even bigger radius. *The Cindernova's charged shots are not like other ones. If the trigger held for too long, the gun automatically fires and wastes the clip. It can neither be charged while running, climbing or using powers; doing so will cancel any charge-up but will use any ammo. Enemies 'Collectors' Abomination In their ever-advancing conquest of the Galaxy, the Reapers have harvested countless amounts of organic lifeforms and repurposed them into their loyal foot soldiers. These highly-aggressive creatures are known as "Husks" and come in many varieties, each specially suited to fulfill a certain role. Human Husks are highly-aggressive pressure units that act similarly to fictional zombies. Without any actual weapons of their own, Husks simply charge the enemy position in an attempt to overwhelm them or draw fire from the more advanced forces. The Abomination is an specialized, exploding form of human husk. Charging head-long into battle only to explode near their enemies, these deadly creatures are deployed as shock troopers, whose plan consists of charging toward the enemy ranks before exploding in order to kill, injure and maim their opponents. Due to the threat they pose, operatives are advised to neutralize any present Abominations before engaging other troops. Collector Assassin The enigmatic Collector species were once seen so rarely that they were regarded as a myth by most of the galaxy until their apparent genocide. Physically, Collectors are human-sized insectoid bipeds that resemble massive winged beetles. They were a terrifying force to be reckoned with as they are responsible for the death of hundreds of thousands of people. Most Collectors can generate permanent stasis fields around themselves with biotics, creating nightmarish red-shifted energy fields that protect them from oncoming fire. Despite their supposed destruction by Commander Shepard after the Commander attacked the Collector Base, warrior Collectors are now seen under the command of Reapers in battles all over the Galaxy. How the Collectors survived is uncertain, but some scientists conclude that the Reapers created these collectors through the use of a genetic template they kept with themselves. The properly-named Collector Assassin is a long-range marksman that specializes in the use of the Collector Particle Beam, a frighteningly accurate beam weapon that is designed to kill targets from afar. Assassins are known to occasionally use the biotic ability Warp to soften up potential targets. Collector Avatar The enigmatic Collector species were once seen so rarely that they were regarded as a myth by most of the galaxy until their apparent genocide. Physically, Collectors are human-sized insectoid bipeds that resemble massive winged beetles. They were a terrifying force to be reckoned with as they are responsible for the death of hundreds of thousands of people. Most Collectors can generate permanent stasis fields around themselves with biotics, creating nightmarish red-shifted energy fields that protect them from oncoming fire. Despite their supposed destruction by Commander Shepard after the Commander attacked the Collector Base, warrior Collectors are now seen under the command of Reapers in battles all over the Galaxy. How the Collectors survived is uncertain, but some scientists conclude that the Reapers created these collectors through the use of a genetic template they kept with themselves. When Reapers wish to direct a matter personally, they can "possess" a single Collector and control it in combat. These soldiers gain a immense boost to their strength, durability and biotic capability. These "Avatars" are incredibly dangerous and make their presence known; they have a magma-like scheme for the carapace and glow with an unnatural light. Collector Drone The enigmatic Collector species were once seen so rarely that they were regarded as a myth by most of the galaxy until their apparent genocide. Physically, Collectors are human-sized insectoid bipeds that resemble massive winged beetles. They were a terrifying force to be reckoned with as they are responsible for the death of hundreds of thousands of people. Most Collectors can generate permanent stasis fields around themselves with biotics, creating nightmarish red-shifted energy fields that protect them from oncoming fire. Despite their supposed destruction by Commander Shepard after the Commander attacked the Collector Base, warrior Collectors are now seen under the command of Reapers in battles all over the Galaxy. How the Collectors survived is uncertain, but some scientists conclude that the Reapers created these collectors through the use of a genetic template they kept with themselves. Collector Drones make up the main fighting force of the Collectors. Like all Collectors, Drones are connected through a collective consciousness controlled by the Reapers, leading to an unmatched use of cooperation. Equipped with their signature long-range assault rifles, Drones prefer to stay in cover and whittle down their enemies from afar. Drones are also capable of buffing their own defenses with biotic-fueled Barriers, enhancing their fortitude and combat survivability. Collector Guardian The enigmatic Collector species were once seen so rarely that they were regarded as a myth by most of the galaxy until their apparent genocide. Physically, Collectors are human-sized insectoid bipeds that resemble massive winged beetles. They were a terrifying force to be reckoned with as they are responsible for the death of hundreds of thousands of people. Most Collectors can generate permanent stasis fields around themselves with biotics, creating nightmarish red-shifted energy fields that protect them from oncoming fire. Despite their supposed destruction by Commander Shepard after the Commander attacked the Collector Base, warrior Collectors are now seen under the command of Reapers in battles all over the Galaxy. How the Collectors survived is uncertain, but some scientists conclude that the Reapers created these collectors through the use of a genetic template they kept with themselves. The so-called Collector "Guardian" represents the best the Collectors has to offer; they are ruthlessly efficient, highly-trained and well-equipped soldiers that serve the role of elite warriors in the Collector Hive. They can create barriers around themselves to absorb incoming fire, summon anti-ballistic shields to cover a position or protect their allies and even modify their weapons to deal additional damage to targets. Praetorian A terrible amalgamation of thirty deformed husks, the Praetorian can be described as a hovering tank that resembles a cross between an mechanical octopus and a giant armored crab. Armed with two, high damaging eye-mounted particle beams, they are capable of unleashing devastating close-to-medium range energy attacks that in turn, regenerate their own shields. Praetorians are also capable of using biotics to boost their own defenses even further or to attack and damage hostile forces. They can also hover high above the ground which gives them a tactical edge over enemies that are in cover. Praetorians employ redundant systems from the multiple humans encased within them. Upon death, the organic components of a praetorian corpse disintegrates into a denatured pus, while their mechanisms turn to ash. It is speculated that nanomachines disintegrate the praetorian's organic and mechanical components before self-destructing. With this, dead Praetorians also release clouds of neurotoxic gas that can cause suffocating paralysis and near-instant death. Special Forces are informed to stay far away from deceased Praetorians whenever possible. Sandbox This is the sandbox, the place where I put ideas that I'm not sure to incorporate into the main post yet. Please leave your opinion on the subjects of the Sandbox and if they should be added to the 'main post'. Thank you. Zero Difficulty Don't let the name fool you; "Zero Difficulty" would be the peak of multiplayer difficulty, above and beyond Gold Difficulty. But the greatest of risks yield the greatest of rewards... Category:Blog posts